About Apples And Love
by Elsheepo-Muerto
Summary: Naruto and Sai are dating. How will Sasuke take this? Waring: Fluff and Shounenai.Maybe some OOcness.


Heya kids! Welcome to my first fic for this site. Every week I'll post one, but I do have certain conditions which I must keep to. The ones for this week are: It has to be a K+ rated fic, with no swearing and this is what it is about: Sai and Naruto are dating, how will Sasuke react to this?

Warning: BoyxBoy, don't like? Click the big shiny back button.

Disclaimer: I owe Naruto! gets sued by Kishimoto's agent

Right, on with the fic!!!

He was too late, Uchiha Sasuke was too late. For almost a year now he tried to gather the courage to ask him out. But he was always to scared, he came close a few times but the greatest weak spot the Uchiha possessed kicked in. He just couldn't ask and now he was too late. The boy he found out he loved was taken, taken by someone who didn't even deserve him in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto was taken by Sai. But the one thing an Uchiha really can't stand is someone who he wants to be in the hands of someone else. It was time to put the fear away and finally do something, it was tome for some serious plotting.

Sasuke walked back and forth in his big and lonely house, thinking of ways to win his best friend for him. Flowers? No Naruto was a guy not one of his fangirls. A picnic? Oh great washing the ramen stains out off the blanket for weeks. Then it hit him, the perfect plan the only thing he needed to do was wait. But maybe he had to wait too long, and Sasuke doesn't like waiting at all. What to do in the meantime? The light bulb went on for the second time today. He was going to do something he hadn't expect himself to do _ever, _he was going to go see Sakura for advise and help.

**Meanwhile at Naruto's **

Naruto was sitting alone in his living room, enjoying a cup of ramen he got earlier from Icharaku. As he was sitting there by himself mixed feelings came over him. He was happy and sad at the same time, happy for someone finally liking him and somewhere Naruto loved Sai as much as Sai loved him, but still it didn't feel entirely right. He missed something. It's not that Sai wasn't good or kind for him, it was just that it lacked something. The X-factor you might say. But what would that factor be then, for the last three weeks he'd been dating Sai, Naruto tried to figure it out but it never came to him. Until yesterday, as Naruto sat there he recalled the moment.

_Naruto was walking with his boyfriend down the streets of Konoha, greating random people here and there. He was actually happy, not the fake kind of happy he made the people around him see, but the genuine kind of contend happiness. Still in this state he felt the hole in his heart, that gaping hole that just wouldn't want to go away. __But Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he ignored this and just enjoyed his happiness. As the two boys were walking back to Sai's little flat they decided to take another route this day. They took the longer way past the Uchiha mansion. As Naruto walked past the huge building the feeling of emptiness came flooding back. He skimmed the building until his eyes fell on one particular window. Behind said window stood the remaining member of the Uchiha clan. The emptiness disappeared. The hole was filled. Never did he feel whole, so complete. Then it dawned to him, Sai wasn't the one for him, it was Sasuke._

Naruto was pulled out off his daydream by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Naruto you in there?" It was the voice of his boyfriend. Naruto walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey love, come in." He said and he gave Sai a quick hug.

"Well I was thinking, you want to go do something?"

"Oh, sure, let me put on some other clothes." With a smile he turned around to get dressed, just minutes later they were off.

**Sakura's home**

"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled from atop the stairs. She ran to the front door and opened it to see a great surprise, Sasuke was standing in front of _her_ door, _the_ Sasuke stood before her.

"Hey, can I come in? I want to ask you something." Sakura's heart missed a beat as she was filling in possible things he might ask. "Uhm, Sakura, you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine Sasuke-kun, now what is it you want to ask." Her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Yeah well…" Sasuke began, "Do you have any advise to get Naruto to go out with me?" At this Sakura stared, yelled and pointed and finally passed out.

_A few minutes later_

"Sakura, you alright?" Sasuke asked when he saw his teammate open her eyes. At his voice Sakura was fully awake again and started to show the same symptoms again. "Wait! Don't pass out on me!"

"Sasuke was that a joke, and if it was it's not funny."

"No, it's not I'm dead serious." She calmed down a bit and started to take in the information she just received.

"So let me get this straight, you're gay, in love with Naruto and you ask me to help you chose you instead of Sai."

"Pretty much." He said with his usual emotionless face.

"Well in that case I'll be happy to help!" Sakura turned around and asked Sasuke if he could follow her, the rest of the day and a part of the evening they both tried to come up with good ways to charm Naruto. He was surprised of it himself but he actually had a very good time with Sakura, now she knew he wasn't available she was normal and not so fangirl-ish anymore. They not only talked about Naruto, but about various things, one of them being the never ending fangirl issue. Sakura promised Sasuke that she would try her best to end that madness once and for all. At around two hours before midnight Sasuke made his leave from the Haruno house, on his way home he thought of all the things that happened today, but mostly about his rival, his friend, his one and only love.


End file.
